A network referred to as a storage area network (SAN) has been known, in which one or more server devices and one or more storage devices are connected through fibre channel (FC) switches. The SAN is a type of information communication system in that information communication is performed on a network. In addition, as a technique used on the SAN, a technique referred to as zoning is known (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-228078). In such zoning, FC ports for devices connected to FC switches are divided into groups called zones. The FC ports belonging to a zone are allowed to communicate with one another, and thereby an exclusive access is achieved.
In many information communication systems in recent years not limited to SANs and zoning, communication of information may not be performed by merely physically connecting between devices a communication line for communication purpose. In order for information communication to be performed in an information communication system, the party of the information communication has to be registered for a device that constitutes the information communication system.
However, such a registration involves a task of acquiring and registering information for specifying each communication port for each device incorporated into the information communication system. Therefore, as the information communication system is increased in size and complexity, chances of task mistakes increase as the tasks become more complex.